Pokemon Special - The New Dawn
by TheTankSoT
Summary: A story based on the beautiful work of Pokemon Special. The manga that doesn't contain Ash/Satoshi but instead focuses on characters with better personalities and backstories. It is a time of increasing danger for the Dex Holders, will this strengthen their bond with each other, or lead to something much worse? Rated T for occasional cursing.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue to the Seeds

**Chapter 1: Prologue to the Seeds**

Canalave Town, Sinnoh

April 4, 12 NN

As the sound of revving boats meet their ears, an air of exotic and foreign culture greets the visitors to an ambience not too often seen in a city this small. With the sun shining brightly overhead, a cool playful breeze hits their faces as they watch the various water Pokemon dance in the light of noon. This beautiful paradise is Sinnoh's port city of Canalave: home of moored ships, the steel-type gym leader, and the largest and most historical library in the region, the Canalave Library.

It is here that two teens, a goggle-wearing boy and a girl with sport shorts, make their landing in search of something, or rather, someone.

"Hey Super Serious Girl, where do you wanna eat?" These words came out of the mouth of the boy with goggles. In his late teens, the Pokemon trainer sported a black cap that was perfect for the cool weather, and yet wasn't able to keep in his coal-colored bangs.

"Gold, you already ate like two packs of chips and some noodles during the trip." The girl answered with a look of annoyance, an expression that contrasted her often cheery face. "I didn't even get to eat anything. If anyone's gonna be hungry, it's gonna be me!"

"Uhhh yeah sure," the boy said sarcastically, his eye catching the entrance of a nearby restaurant. His feet began to walk him to his destination, not caring about his partner at all. "Hey Crystal, remind me again why we're here."

"Once again Gold," the girl in skirts addressed impatiently, "the professor wanted us to look for someone in the Canalave Library, after which we are to go capture some Unowns in the region."

"Surprise, surprise: Professor Oak has once again asked me to do his job. What am I? His errand boy?"

Entering the restaurant, the pair were greeted by a strange group of waitresses, each dressed up as different kinds of cat Pokemon. As they nyau-ed and purred, they immediately realized that it was one of those "Cat Cafes" that were becoming more popular as of late. Surprised (but obviously pleased), Gold began to harass each and everyone of them, touching their butts and asking for dates. They of course acted appropriately, slapping Gold but missing his agile movements, causing quite a commotion for everybody in the restaurant.

If it weren't for Crystal apologizing to the manager, the two would've been arrested for sexual harassment. Amidst the sea of suspicious glances, Crystal forcibly pushed Gold into his seat.

"Seriously Gold" she whispered, "you aren't 10 anymore!"

Crystal had to give up on her admonishing however, as Gold didn't seem to care. Before she had even finished, Gold had already ordered an entire meal.

Upon receiving their food, Crystal tried to talk to Gold regarding their recent experience with the god Pokemon Arceus. Gold didn't really seem to be paying attention though: he was too busy enjoying his food to listen or even reply. After having his fill however, Gold suddenly remembered something that he had wanted to ask for a very long time.

"Hey Crys," Gold said with his stuffed face perked up, "what happened to the Team Rockets executives?"

Crystal finished her milk tea before answering. "I believe that they're still part of Team Rocket: I heard from Seniors Red and Blue that the team is still active and was last spotted in Hoenn."

"Figures. Just when I wanted to kick their asses for what had happened! We never really did beat all of them".

"Yeah, I sort of got beat up by one of them, but I guess that's because I have no luck in battling. At all."

"Oh yeah, one more thing..." Gold added, having received and examined the bill. Placing it in the middle of the table, he asked as formally as he could: "Who's paying for the meal?"

"Not again… OK, to make matters simpler, let's settle this with a game of rock-paper-scissors." Crystal was frowning at Gold, although she already knew that Gold wasn't going to pay for the food from the get-go.

"OK, you're on! Rock, Paper, Scissors, Shoot!"

Both of them opened their hands in unison, with Gold drawing rock and Crystal drawing scissors.

"Ugh, I have to pay for the bill again?" Crystal complained. "You know it's ungentlemanly to have a woman pay for your food."

"Hey, a deal's a deal," Gold answered in a satisfying tone. "Besides, when was the last time I made you pay for my meals?"

"Oh, I don't know!? Last night on the ship and the other day, pretty much every time we're together you try to make me pay for you. The only times that you do pay are when our seniors are around or if it's a special occasion, and even then you'll do something tricky!"

"Point taken," Gold replied, "But you're still paying for this meal. Like what I said, a deal's a deal."

"Fine Gold, but one of these days, you be the one to treat me out to using YOUR money."

Despite trying to smile, Crystal silently groaned as she paid the waiter their bill (it was worth P4800.) She was hoping to save up for a new computer, if only Gold didn't get in her way all the time!

"Anyway, don't we have to be somewhere later?"

"Ah yes, we're supposed to meet in the Canalave Library by 1:30" Crystal noted as she looked at her watch. "Gold, let's go, it's already 1:20. We barely have 10 minutes to get there."

"Roger." Without warning, Gold got onto his scooter and zipped on out of the restaurant, leaving many skirts flying and Crystal alone in an awkward situation.

As Gold ditched Crystal and was on his way to the Canalave Library, he forgot one crucial detail….. he didn't know where the f*ck the library was.

"Ooooooooooooooh sh*t."

* * *

Crystal arrived outside the library with just 2 minutes to spare. Thankfully enough, the restaurant was just close-by, so it took only around 5 minutes to walk to her destination from there.

As Crystal entered the library, she noticed something… it was quiet: there were no signs of a troublemaker on the loose. The peace was something she hadn't experienced in the last few weeks.

'Hahaha, don't tell me that that troublemaker got lost again. Jeez, doesn't he even know how to ask people for directions?' Crystal thought to herself and stifled a laugh, relieved and at the same time amazed at just how thickheaded Gold really was.

Walking towards the center of the building, she saw a young professor seated by one of the tables, fully engrossed in a textbook that he had borrowed. With the signature white lab coat and an aura of intelligence, she figured that this must be the guy that they were looking for.

Crystal slowly approached the man, trying to make as little noise as possible. "Hello professor," she greeted cheerily, "my name is Crystal, one of the Pokedex Holders. Professor Oak told me to come here and pick up a package from someone in this library. Are you the man that I am looking for?"

The professor looked up from his book, revealing a face with the young contour of a college graduate. "Ah, ok. You're here, but I thought that he sent two Dex Holders?"

"He's currently… trying to find his way here. He rushed off without even asking where this library was." Crystal explained whilst laughing to herself.

As if on cue, the doors of the library suddenly banged open, revealing Gold's Ampipom and Typlosion in the doorway. Their exhausted trainer then revealed himself, fuming as he stormed towards Crystal and the professor.

"Crys!" he shouted apoplectically, waking up a lot of sleeping readers. "I was riding my scooter all around the city looking for this library, all because YOU ditched me!"

"What the hell!? You were the one who ditched me you lying jerk!"

' _There goes her cute side,_ ' the professor thought. ' _And here I thought she would be waifu material… now they're just bickering like an old couple_ '

"Ok…Kids, just so you know, we're in a library. The point of being in a library is to be quiet so that you can read some books in peace. So this is what we'll do: let's all head outside and talk about what I was supposed to give you so that you don't continue to disturb these fine men and ladies over here. Sound good?" The other people were already eyeing the three of them, with several librarians already starting to converge on the scene.

Once they were all outside (and Gold calmed down with a kick to the knee from Crystal), the professor began to explain what he was going to give them.

"Ok, first thing's first: The reason why Professor Rowan told Professor Oak to send two Pokedex holders is for me to transfer data…"

"Wait...That's it?" Gold complained. "Then why did he have to send me all the way here!?"

"Hold on now, let me finish talking. The reason why we had to have a 'middle man' so to speak was because we didn't want to transfer the file over the internet, seeing how it could be traced by some underground organization. This is sensitive data that we wouldn't want falling into the wrong hands... Well, there's also the fact that the file wouldn't send through email due to the size of the data (we tried lots of times already). This is actually also the reason why we needed two Dex Holders instead of one, as the data wouldn't fit in just one Pokedex alone."

"I will now split the data evenly between the two of your Pokedexes. Your mission is to transport this data safely to Professor Oak. This will greatly help in the expansion of all Pokemon research, as it contains an in-depth catalog of every single Pokemon discovery so far."

"Ah, so I really am the delivery boy again..." Gold grimaced as he lay on the ground and began to create air angels.

"Oh, yes, but I have just one more special thing for you to take care of: it's an egg that was given to us by someone from this region. I have no use for it, but I heard that it could become a good research partner for professors like Oak." The professor explained this whilst bringing out an egg incubator from his bag, revealing a black-spotted egg the size of a football. "I believe that you hold the title of "Pokémon Breeder" amongst the Pokedex Holders, so it would be best if you take care of it for the time being. "

"Ok, well if that's it, I would like to go now: I still have a scheduled date later." His rudeness was immediately met with a swift kick by Crystal to his other knee. "Ouch Super Serious Gal, you'll end up breaking my whole body at this rate. Also, don't be jealous: there're still a lot of other girls I like you know."

"Are you implying that you like me?" Crystal asked with a smirk.

"What? Uh… no, no!" Gold answered flusteredly, his mischievous smile having been transformed into a gaping mouth, encapsulated by his bright red face.

' _I better leave before something strange happens_ ' the professor thought to himself.

"Anyway kids, I think that you'll have to update Professor Oak on your status. I'll be going now." And with that, the professor left.

"Good idea" Crystal said, getting out her Pokegear and dialing Professor Oak's number.

While Crystal was fiddling with her phone, Gold searched the perimeter for any interesting place that he could go to. 'Lucky!' he thought: there was an internet cafe right around the corner. "See ya here in 3 hours" Gold shouted as he rode off on his scooter, leaving a rather pissed off Crystal alone once again.

Crystal decided to let the boy have his own fun as she tried to contact the professor. Suddenly, while Crys was accessing her phone, her Pokegear had received a video message from Green, the first Dex Holder.

In another part of the city, the same video appeared on Gold's Pokegear. Gold saw this, but frankly he was too "busy" to care.

Crystal checked the message: it appeared to be a video message sent simultaneously to all of the Dex Holder's emails. She would have to ask Green when they met again how exactly he got a hold of all of their emails, but what now caught her attention was the number of emails there were. Including Green's Carbon Copy, there were 20 emails. 'Strange,' she thought. Last time she checked there were only 16 Dex holders, not 20. The last pair that she knew of was the one in Unova, but it seems that times will forever continue to change.

They may not have made contact with the Pokedex Holders from Sinnoh onwards, but they were keeping track of their progress. Green must think that the time was right to assemble as one big family.

She then proceeded to play the video message. It had a simple close-up shot of Green in front of a plain green background.

"Good day ladies and gentlemen. This is Green, the very first Dex Holder. I have heard that every one of you has accomplished a great deal in each of your respective regions. As such, I think that it is time to invite all of you to the very first Dex Holder conference to be held in Kanto's Pallet Town in exactly two months. That would be on June 4 at 2PM at Professor Oak's lab. Do note that this meeting is crucial for the future of all Pokemon and trainers alike. We hope to see you all there.." With this, the video ended.

 **Author's Note: Aaaand that's a wrap on the first chapter of my new project. Thanks for spending your time on reading this chapter. Tune in 2 weeks from now for my next chapter. Note that I do not wish to include Sun and Moon into this story yet, thought that's not final. Only time will tell.**

 **Bonus Scenes**

As Gold was busy admiring the cafe he was in, he started approaching each waitress one-by-one and started doing actions that even a lawyer would have a hard time keeping track of his offences. As he moved further in the cafe, he was staring face-to-face at a waitress in a Purugly outfit. This was apparently the manager of the cafe, and as Gold slapped her buns, she carried Gold towards the door until Crystal eventually convinced her to put Gold down on a table.

"Well, that was fun? Gold said with a wide grin on his face.


	2. Chapter 2: Shipwreck

**Chapter 2: Shipwreck**

Pallet Town, Kanto

May 30, 12 NN

"So, just a few more days until we start this whole ordeal huh. Great." The complaint came from a girl in a blue skirt, sounding just as annoyed as the expression that had laid itself upon her petite face. For a girl her size, every step that she took had a surprisingly powerful aura of strength and independence.

"Come on Blue, you agreed to this. Besides, our main job is to support Green. Aside from some extra paperwork and manpower, it won't be anything too hard, right?" The answer came from a spiky-haired boy in a red short-sleeved jacket. Joking around with a playful smile, he wore his hands casually around the back of his neck, his strides energetic yet nonchalant in nature.

"Hmph! You know Red," Blue answered back with a bit of contempt, "I only agreed to this deal because I thought that I would be able to convince Green to go on a date with me. I never expected to do forced labor, lots of it in fact, and I didn't even account for how much time I would have to spend doing this thing. How was I supposed to know that we would have to spend months with the other trainers!?"

"Oh come on, it ain't that bad! We'll get to spend some quality time with our juniors from the other regions. I wonder what sort of friends they've made, don't you too Chu-chu?" This time, it was the third member of the group who spoke up, golden hair carefully hidden under a straw hat. Bending down to pat one of their two companion Pikachus as they walked, the smallest of the bunch sported a childish look as he laughed at his Pokemon's adorable "chu" of a response.

"Yellow's right you know. We haven't exactly had the chance to properly meet every single one of the Dex holders. It would be pretty awesome to learn about their different adventures, wouldn't you agree?"

Unable to argue against Red and Yellow's gleeful characters, Blue stuck her tongue out at the two before turning her head the other way. Red and Yellow had to barely suppress their giggling, because they knew that Blue would be fuming if she heard them laughing behind her back.

Arriving at Red's home, the trio was greeted by the wondrous aroma of grilled steak and steamed rice, prompting them to rush in and meet Misty and their home-cooked lunch. With them and their Pokemon eating to their hearts' content, the trainers continued to talk for about an hour or so, sharing stories of their recent explorations that they and their little companions all held dearly.

It was too bad that Green couldn't join them for lunch though: he was still busy organizing for the event that was to take place in a few days time. This was going to be the very first meeting involving all of the 20 Dex Holders after all, and as the "oldest" one amongst them, Green was in charge of managing the entire project.

This was, of course, not without a bit of help from the other first generation Dex holders, namely Red, Blue, and Yellow, who were to act as back-up and naturally as Green's assistants for that day. Even if they weren't interested in supporting their comrade (though it wasn't such a problem for Red and Yellow), somebody did make a certain deal with them that had assured their active participation.

Meanwhile, as the Dex Holders of Kanto were finishing up their preparations, the Dex holders from Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, and Kalos all began their lengthy trips towards the region where it had all began.

Lilycove City, Hoenn

May 30, 2PM

"Sissy, why do you have so much luggage?" a girl with LARGE canines asked.

"Well Sapphire," answered a boy with a white snowcap, "that's because I want to impress my seniors and juniors, and I plan to achieve that by wearing a ton of make up to the event. I wouldn't want to come unprepared, now would I?"

And in one fell swoop, Sapphire grabbed all of Ruby's baggage and threw it down to the depths of the sea.

"There, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaalllllllllllll better. Be like me: free as a Gallade without any sort of burden." Sapphire then left Ruby alone to weep over the loss of his beloved cosmetics.

Ruby barely said anything on the way to the ship, only making simple nods and replies whilst entering the port. When they had finally arrived in their quarters on the ship, Ruby immediately fell face-first onto his bed.

"MY ENTIRE MAKEUP COLLECTION WAS THERE!" And with that, he began to cry.

"Sissy" Sapphire said out loud, leaving the room to go do some exploring.

Walking on the ship's starboard as it prepared to depart, Sapphire began to have flashbacks as to the last time that she was in the Kanto-Johto region.

"Scary. So, scary," the girl recollected, deciding that maybe it was better if she had simply stayed in her room.

Violet City, Johto

June 2, 7 AM

Crystal was in her house getting ready to leave for Pallet Town. It would take a total of 5 hours worth of flying on her Xatu to get there, this estimation already including breaks to lessen fatigue. She would also have to pick up Gold along the way so that they would be able to present what they had received almost two months ago.

She had just come back from the Sinnoh region with Gold a few nights before. Not only did she have to deal with catching a few dozen Unowns in the area (they were the sneakiest Pokemon that Crystal had to deal with in her entire life), but for nearly two months, Crystal had to act as an assistant to various colleagues of Professor Oak. Gold only made life much more stressful for her, with him spending almost all of their budget on snacks and useless items, and always picking up chicks he could find as if they were some sort of Pokemon.

Crystal had to smirk. ' _If only Gold were as good at getting girls to like him as he was at breeding Pokemon babies, then maybe one day he may actually have a chance of breeding a human one. He might even have a baby with me.'_

Speaking of babies, Gold said that if they arrived when the event was scheduled to take place, the egg would hatch exactly when they presented it in Pallet Town. Gold still wasn't sure what kind of Pokemon it was, although he had the feeling that it was one that he had never seen before. They would have to arrive earlier than the rest though because they still had to transfer all of the files that they had received onto Oak's computer. The data was still a bit confidential, so the professor didn't want it leaking out to any of the other kids just yet.

Suddenly, whilst making her final rounds around the house, the chatter of her daily radio talk show started to buzz out. Confused, Crystal went over to the device and tried turning it on and off. All it did was completely tune out the channel to the sound of crackling, emphasizing that there really was something wrong. She then tried to change the frequency, trying to see if other channels were experiencing similar problems. She was met with the same results: the radio still continued to emit the sound of static.

As her radio was brand new, Crystal found it unbelievable that her source of entertainment had just broke within the span of a few days, but she was soon proven wrong. Just as she was fiddling around with the volume knob, music was blasted out of the radio's speaker, causing Crystal to shriek and jump back in surprise.

"Breaking news!" It was an audible voice that shouted out in a formal and almost robotic tone. "This just in: The passenger ship which departs weekly from Kalos to Kanto has reportedly started to sink on its way to Vermillion City! Lt Surge, the gym leader of Vermillion City and overall head of the receiving city's harbor, is here to deliver a message to all of our listeners."

In an instant, the newscaster's loud voice was replaced by an even louder voice, one which shook Crystal's house with every word. It was Lt. Surge, the electric-type gym leader of Vermillion and according to Yellow, one of the former heads of Team Rocket.

"Listen up folks," the lieutenant said, his gruffy voice conveying a sense of urgency, "the ship is reported to be 20km S-SW off the coast of Vermillion city. I have also been notified by some of the onboard passengers with WiFi that the ship is sinking at a constant rate of 0.1 meters per second. How they measured that is beyond me."

"Since we have lost all of our rescue boats due to my IDIOT assistant's command, professional help from the citizens would be greatly appreciated. Hmmm...Let's see… The first 50 people to help will be receiving special recognition from me, military style. I will be heading there myself to ensure that the ones saving won't be the ones in need of saving. See ya' folks there!"

Hearing this, Crystal quickly got out her Pokegear and dialed in her close friend. She knew that the ship had the Kalos Dex holders onboard, as the ship's departure was the optimal time to leave for Kanto if one were to make it on the night before June 4th.

"Hey, yeah, it's me, Crys. Listen: since I have to leave with Gold for Pallet town, I need you to help out our juniors from Kalos for me. Well, not really help, but more of 'check up on'."

"Way ahead of you Crys," answered the guy at the other end of the line. "I'm already here in Vermillion with Lt. Surge, though I have mixed feelings about him allowing civilians to help."

"Oh, ok. Well, good luck then. Hopefully you can bring them directly to Pallet town as soon as possible. Professor Oak needs to ask those two some questions."

"Got it. See ya then!"

With that, the person at Vermillion kept the Pokegear back in his pocket. Weaving his way in and out of the crowd, the teenager approached Lt. Surge, who was currently debriefing a group of operatives as to the safety precautions regarding the operation.

"Yo, lieutenant," the boy called out, "heard you were in need of assistance. I'll be joining your little rescue operation as I also have some people that I need to save onboard." The mysterious Dex holder then proceeded to mount a Dragonite.

"You go on ahead kid. I'm still organizing a small squad and prepping up the last two speeders that we have. I'll just see you there." Lt. Surge said this with confidence, as if he were leaving the weight of the mission on the kid's shoulders.

"You do know that I'm just here to pick up two of my juniors right? I'm not going to be saving anyone except for a measly two out of the hundreds of people on that ship. Anyways, I'll be on my way now."

Riding his Pokemon, the trainer flew towards the concentration of smoke and rescue boats, leaving a trail of gust in his wake. He was certain that the luxury boat was somewhere around that area.

After around 5 minutes of flying, the Dex holder spotted a cruise ship on the horizon, one surrounded by numerous ships of differing shapes and sizes.

"Good," the Dragonite-rider said, "it seems that I'm not the first to make it. This will make my job much easier. Now to see how they look like."

Pulling out a small tablet from his messenger bag, he opened the device and began to scan through his database.

' _Hmm...it appears that the male Dex holder X-Wait...what kind of name is X? Anyway, the male Dex holder X has dark blue hair, sometimes wears goggles, and most prominently uses a Kangaskhan. The female Dex holder Y-Ugh, again with the one-letter names! Were the parents drunk when they named their kids? Well well well, if it isn't a cute blonde! She changes her hairstyle too often though, so that won't help me to identify her. Hmm…Her main Pokemon-of-choice is a Talonflame. Actually, she also appears to be a sky trainer...'_ He then pressed a button to pull up a virtual image of a sky trainer's suit.

' _So, it seems that these kinds of trainers are fairly common in Kalos, the fiber in their flight suits being durable enough to sustain hours of flight. With that being said, the quickest way to locate these two trainers is really to find trainers who have a Kangaskhan and a Talonflame.'_ He noted all of these things as he began to analyze the figures onboard.

Landing on the starboard of the ship, the trainer got his Dragonite to stay right where it was as a lookout. "Alright Dragonite, we're looking for two trainers: one with a Kangaskhan and one with a big red bird. Shouldn't be that hard right?".

The first thing that he noticed was how the remaining passengers weren't as alarmed or worried as they should've been in this evacuation scenario. The ship was apparently sinking very, very slowly just like what he had heard from the radio, and by the looks of it, the ship would've been completely evacuated and cleared of belongings long before it finally sank. The remaining passengers were just casually walking around the deck with luggages, waiting for more rescue teams to arrive. He also didn't notice any children who were separated from their parents, which was always a good sign.

' _This truly is a marvelous ship,'_ the trainer remarked, ' _whoever built it always had the safety of the people at the back of his mind. If I may be so bold, I could even say that whoever designed this ship deserves a Medal of Valor from the lieutenant himself! Maybe I should try proposing that to him..._ '

Suddenly, a shadow zoomed overhead. Despite looking directly into the blinding sun, he could see that the figure was neither bird or pokemon, but was distinctly humanoid. He immediately recognized the figure to be a sky trainer.

"Yo, are you Y?" the Dex holder shouted. Despite his voice being louder than any average person his age, the sky trainer didn't seem to notice, or if she did, she didn't seem to care. Calling on his Dragonite, the male trainer began to fly towards the girl, hoping to get into her line of sight.

Speeding towards her, the sky trainer quickly realized that she was being followed, halting right in front of him with her arm guards up.

"Who are you?" She asked, getting her Talonflame ready in case of a Pokemon battle.

Seeing the Talonflame and confirming that she was a blonde female, his initial guess was confirmed. ' _Jackpot,'_ he thought, ' _I found exactly who I was looking for.'_

"Relax, I'm here to help you. I'm Obsidian of the 2nd Generation Dex Holders. Technically. I was sent here by one of our seniors to pick you up and escort you to Pallet Town."

"Show me proof," Y said cautiously, her Talonflame still poised to strike.

With that, Obsidian brought out his Pokedex and presented it to Y. It had the words "Obsidian" engraved onto its back, showing his official ownership.

"Ok, next question, why do we need rescuing? As you can see, we can manage ourselves just fine." Y's Talonflame wasn't as cautious anymore, although she still spoke with a distrustful tone.

"Well, I was tasked to do this so I can't really return without a valid reason. But, since I'm already here, would you mind if I escorted you and your partner to Pallet Town?"

After a few moments of awkward silence, Y sighed, deciding that that was the most sufficient answer that she would be getting as of the moment. They both began to glide back down towards the deck towards a trainer with a Kangaskhan. He seemed to have been standing there for some time, watching their conversation from afar. Beside him were two jam-packed luggages, one of which Obsidian assumed to be Y's.

"Fine, I'll get X up to speed." Y then left Obsidian alone as she went to talk to X.

As soon as she left, Obsidian got out his Pokegear and called Crystal.

"Yo, Crys. I'm talking to the Kalos duo right now. I'm going to be escorting them to Pallet Town soon."

Crystal however seemed too busy to give a proper reply as she was having trouble with what sounded like Gold, who was currently shouting at her again.

"Ok… I think that I called at the wrong time. Talk to you later then." Obsidian sighed as he kept his Pokegear. ' _Man, when is Gold ever going to grow up? He can't just keep on harassing girls like that._ '

His eyes moving towards the two people in front of him, seeing X and Y idle made him realize that they were just waiting for him.

"Hello X," Obsidian said hurriedly as he rushed over to greet the black-haired trainer. "It seems that Y has already briefed you on who I am and what I'm here for. So if you're ready, let's head over to Vermilion Harbor."

"By the way," Obsidian started to ask, "Why the baggage? It doesn't look like you packed for only a week, rather it looks like you two packed for about a month or so, don't you think?"

"Green told us to prepare a month's worth of luggage," Y explained. "He said that we'll be staying there for quite some time. I assume that he told all of the other Dex Holders about this."

"Well in that case, my Dragonite can carry your luggages with ease." As if in response, his Dragonite began to pick up both of the luggages and mounted them onto its back. Obsidian couldn't keep himself from grinning as he saw the amazement in the eyes of X at how intelligent his vanguard Pokemon was.

A few moments later, Obsidian was on his Dragonite and Y was on her Talonflame. It was then that Obsidian realized that X had no Pokémon that could fly.

"Hop on!" Obsidian shouted to X. Although X was still a bit wary around him, he quickly got onto the Dragonite's back and grabbed onto Obsidian's waist.

"Ready? Alright, let's go!" And the group sped off to Vermillion Harbor.

* * *

Vermillion Harbor, Kanto

June 2, 11 AM

"Miss President! Now that we're in Kanto, what would you like to do?" The question was posed by a tiny boy, his Musharna flying overhead.

"Well, since it's my first time to travel here leisurely, I would like to get some R&R first. I heard that there are some reputable hotels in Celadon City that we could stay in for the night, and they're only 2 hours away! The city is also very close to Pallet Town, so Celadon will suit us just fine. I say that we head over there right after we eat some lunch."

"What do you guys think?" The lady asked, a subtle hint of experience in her voice.

"Sure" The other 3 said in unison. Based on their outfits, the 4 of them seemed to be the Unova Dex Holders.

Suddenly, without warning, their Pokedexes began to beep, one after the other, synchronized and in succession.

 **Author's Note: First thing's first, a Pokegear is the Pokémon world's equivalent to a cell phone. Second, please review and follow/favorite as your support means faster uploads and better content. Last thing is to brief you all on my writing style.**

1) "quotations " means that I'm quoting someone who is talking out loud

2) ' _Italics surrounded by apostrophes_ ' shows what a person is thinking

3) A whole line of _ means a transition of scenes

4) underline/ **Bold** /CAPS mean emphasis on a point

5) More styles will probably be added here next time.


	3. Chapter 3: Escorting the Package

Chapter 3: Escorting the Package

As Obsidian and the Kalos Dex holders were nearing the harbor, they too had their Pokedexes beep in a synchronized manner.

Obsidian quickly realized that this was the Pokedex's resonance system at work. Last time he checked, it only worked if either all of the Dex holders of a certain region were gathered together or if the first 10 Pokedexes were all in one place.

"There must be other Dex Holders nearby," Obsidian told the other two as they landed on the harbor. "And considering that Red and co. are supposed to be in Pallet Town, it has got to be some of my juniors."

As soon as the three dismounted their Pokemon, they began to take notice of another set of Pokedexes beeping behind them. They quickly spun around to find 4 trainers searching their bags for the noise. One of them, a girl with buns, had realized that the sound was coming from their Pokedexes, but they didn't know how to stop the noise.

Seeing how all of this was happening, Obsidian calmly walked towards the group, pulling out his Pokedex as he did so.

The first of the four to notice the tall black trench coat-wearing teenager heading towards them was the spiky-haired boy named Black. "Guys, do any of you recognize that guy? He seems like he wants something from us." Black's voice was shaky, scared of whom the unknown figure may be. He had watched a robotic sci-fi movie recently and Obsidian just so happened to look like the antagonist.

"Hold on, he seems familiar," White said as she tried to recall who the teenager was. "I think he's one of our seniors: I remember reading something online about someone like him a while back. That should explain why our Pokedexes were beeping: it simply means that there were other Pokedexes in the vicinity."

"Greetings" Obsidian said, calmly walking towards the 4 Unova Dex Holders. "I am Obsidian of the Generation 2 Dex Holders."

As Obsidian took the time to introduce himself, X and Y were right behind him, well within hearing range of what he was saying.

"Ever get that feeling of Deja vu?" Y asked X as she recalled the events that took place earlier that day.

"I guess that you guys still aren't really familiar with me, though I believe that we'll have the time to get to know each other in the coming days. For now, I'll need you four to introduce yourselves to me and the Kalos Dex Holders behind me. Actually, are you guys hungry? Let's head to a nearby restaurant while we're at it."

The restaurant that they chose had glamorous decorations and a fancy ambience. Obsidian had assured them though that their food was the best in town and was enough to fill all 7 of their stomachs to the brim.

"Isn't this food a bit too expensive?" asked a worried Faitsu. "I don't think that I'll have the money to pay for it."

"Don't worry, this is all my treat, seeing how you guys are all my juniors. I do need to make a lasting impression after all." Obsidian tried to sound as friendly as possible, although there was a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

After having eaten to their hearts' content and as soon as they had exited the restaurant, the honk of an arriving ship was blasted into their eardrums.

"Guess the rescue party arrived home, huh?" Black said with a grin.

"Well, since you guys are already here," Obsidian explained, "I guess that I'll have to escort all of you to Pallet Town before this city gets too populated, if you don't mind that is. You guys can stay in one of the inns there for free. It's quite cozy inside."

Receiving no reply, Obsidian took their silence as a "yes" and thus began to prepare his Dragonite for flight. "All of you have aerial transportation right?" Obsidian asked.

"Well, among the four of us, only I have a Pokemon that can actually fly," Black replied. "But I wouldn't mind carrying both Miss President and me."

"My Talonflame can carry a maximum of one person only though," Y told Obsidian.

"No worries guys! X, you're still gonna ride with me. Rakutsu and Faitsu, hop aboard my other Pokemon." He said this as he threw out a Pokeball, releasing a shiny white-greyish Metagross. It did its signature growl as soon as it popped out, as if it were bragging about it being an extremely rare "shiny variant". Under the command of its trainer, Metagross carefully used its psychic to carry the luggages of each and every person. It also playfully levitated the two Unova trainers onto its back, greatly startling the two (much to the pleasure of Obsidian's playful nature.)

At the same time, Black and Y also prepared to take off to the skies. And as the 7 of them set off, Green was just finishing his preparations in Professor Oak's lab.

Kanto's Skies, Kanto

June 2, 3PM

"Ok guys, it's been 2 hours since we started flying, so we should start to see Pallet Town in the distance." Immediately after Obsidian's statement, the faint outline of small buildings began to take shape on the horizon. The air became noticeably cleaner the closer that they got to these buildings, with even the skies clearing up as if welcoming the trainers to the humble town.

The town that they were seeing was Pallet Town, the home of the renowned Professor Oak, the beginning of the Dex holders, and the location of the first ever Pokedex Owner's Meeting.

"There, I can see a small town up ahead. Judging from the distance, it'll still take another 30 minutes before we can land," Y said.

Y's Talonflame then began to approach Obsidian's Dragonite, a concerned look written upon the female trainer's face.

"Uhh, senior Obsidian, I think that there's a bunch of birds following us," Y whispered to Obsidian, trying not to let anybody else hear. "They have been following us for the past hour and I don't think that they're just some harmless wild Pokemon. I think that they're really after something."

Truth be told, there was an ominous group of Pokemon that had been trailing them for some time. Not only were they trailing them, but they were gaining speed little-by-little, almost as if they were desperately trying to catch up.

"Yeah, I noticed that too…" Obsidian said. After observing the Pokemon for a few more minutes and realizing that they still weren't going away, he called for all of the trainers to huddle together as Obsidian told everybody his plan. "Ok guys, there's a bunch of birds following us around, and it doesn't seem like they're migrating. So, while I circle around to get above the birds, the other Pokemon (namely Y's Talonflame, Black's Braviary, and my Metagross) will slow down to let those birds outspeed you. If the birds are proven to be hostile, alert us using these." Obsidian then gave each of the trainers an earpiece. "These are all connected to the same radio channel, so we will all hear what each of us says. If anybody needs any help, make sure to tell everyone immediately. We can't risk losing any single one of you."

Finishing up his explanation, Obsidian turned around as his Dragonite started to fly towards the group of birds. Once The Dragon Pokemon was close enough to the ominous Pokemon, it started to gain altitude. Soon enough, Obsidian and his trusty Dragonite were directly above the Pokemon, monitoring them for any signs of harmful intent.

"They don't look like they're directly following us," Obsidian remarked, "but they don't look like they're migrating either. If anything, they look as if they are running from something."

"Obsidian!" X called out from his back, "There's something following them! It looks like a pack of Staraptors is flying after this group, and they seem to be gaining speed."

"Staraptors are known to prey on smaller birds like the flock of Pidgey and Pidgeotto beneath us," Obsidian explained. "The thing that I can't understand is why there are so many Staraptors here. There aren't even supposed to be this much concentrated anywhere in Kanto, let alone over Pallet Town."

Obsidian began to smirk. "Since they're just going to prey on the helpless Pokemon beneath us, let's just 'scare' the predators away."

As soon as he had said this, Obsidian stirred his Dragonite in the direction of the flock of Staraptors.

"Alright, just like we practiced. Dragonite, Draco Meteor!"

' _Draco Meteor?' X thought. 'Isn't that the ultimate Dragon type move!?'_

Before X could finish thinking however, a flash of blood red light began to envelope the whole sky. Suddenly, a couple dozen meteors began to fall towards the Staraptors. The flock of Staraptors took notice and tried to take evasive action, but it was too late. The meteors were too large to be avoided and each of the birds was hit hard. Right before the meteors hit the ground however, they exploded in lights that bedazzled the trainers, leaving a flock of burnt Staraptors lying on the ground. None of them were spared from the brutality.

Elsewhere in Pallet Town, a different group of Dex holders looked up towards the explosions, amazed at their extravagance and power.

"Hey, isn't that the Ultimate Dragon type move?" Yellow asked, staring with interest at the beautiful lights that now littered the sky.

"Yeah, and there's only one person nearby who knows how to use the move," Green replied flatly. Unlike the other Dex holders, he was completely unfazed by the spectacle as he hurriedly browsed through an envelope of files. "Obsidian must have already accomplished his mission."

"Hey, I can see 3 Pokemon heading over here from the direction of that light," Yellow remarked in surprised. After a few more moments, she noticed that apart from the Pokemon, there were 5 trainers that were riding them, trainers whom she presumed to be 5 of the Dex holders.

"Hmm, that's 2 more than what he should be escorting. Nevertheless, I guess that we should head over to them to welcome our juniors with open arms."

Soon enough, they saw the 3 Pokemon to be a Metagross, Braviary, and a Talonflame. Green wondered how a Metagross was able to keep up with 2 agile birds, but he decided that it wasn't important right now.

Green also noticed that Obsidian wasn't with the group.

"Where's Obsidian?" Green asked to the older 2 Dex Holders of the group, Black and White.

"He noticed that we were being followed by some Pokemon, so he circled around to see what was happening." It was the spiky-haired Black who spoke up.

"He can take care of himself," Green assured the trainers. "Right now though, I believe that the Professor wants to ask any Dex Holders he sees a few questions before the 'main event'." Green said this as he pointed the group towards the direction of the research lab, the lab of the famous Professor Oak.

After a few hours of interviewing (wherein X abruptly showed up in the middle of it), the 6 Dex Holders finally emerged from the research lab. It was already dinner time by the time they had finished, so it was only natural for all of them to be starving.

Having exited the lab, the trainers immediately noticed Obsidian casually lying down on a nearby bench, scrolling through the contents of his tablet. As the group approached Obsidian, a friendly grin began to play upon the teen's face, although the lack of lighting made his facial features barely visible.

"Oh hey, I was waiting for you guys. I'll treat you guys to dinner before escorting you to the hotel." Obsidian said all of this in a cheerful tone, although the environment made the emotion on his face barely visible.

Obsidian then rose from the bench, and after fixing his attire, proceeded to the direction of a brightly lit restaurant. Without him giving anymore verbal directions, the group decided that they were simply expected to follow his lead.

The group was once again treated by Obsidian to a fine 5-star meal, complete with appetizers and dessert. Just like their previous meal, the food was delicious, filling, and unbelievably overpriced.

"Really though Obsidian," Faitsu asked curiously, "why do you keep treating us to these luxurious meals?"

"I told you guys already: it's 'cuz you guys are my juniors! Anyway, let's head over to the hotel for the night."

10 minutes later, the group found themselves within the structure of a decent hotel. The hotel may not have been as fancy as their 5-star meals, but the group was still overjoyed and truly grateful to whoever had booked all of their plans. They had a really tiring day after all, so all that they wanted as of that moment was some undisturbed rest.

Pallet Town, Kanto

June 3, 9AM

The Unova and Kanto Dex holders all met in the lobby of the hotel, all of them happy due to having been blessed by wonderful sleep.

"Hey, I just received a message from from Obsidian," White said whilst looking at her Pokegear. "It says that we can just do whatever we want for today as he'll be busy doing something important."

"Well in that case, there's a mall in Viridian City that has many attractions for tourists like us to enjoy. It's also the best place to get souvenirs (you know, in case any of you want to get something for your parents or for your dates.) Who's renting the bikes?"

Meanwhile, in the grand laboratory of Pallet Town, Green was busy talking to Lt Surge, while Obsidian was talking to some of the other Gym Leaders of Kanto.

Lt Surge was busy explaining to the senior Dex holder why he had to place Vermillion under a one-day lockdown. Apparently, the accident that happened the day before was artificially made, with the target of the attack along with the attacker/s still unknown to the authorities. Even with this precaution however, a number of people were able to leave the city before it was enacted, meaning that it may have all been for nothing. Lt Surge assured Green though that any Dex Holders that he finds will be escorted immediately to Pallet Town.

That was all fine with Green, but the question was still left unanswered: Who caused the attack on the ship, and why?

Pallet Town, Kanto

June 4, 10AM

Professor Oak's lab, a lab where many revolutionary discoveries are born. As the root of all of the Pokedexes, it was rather symbolic how Green chose the lab to be the starting location of the very first official meeting of the Dex Holders. Currently, about a dozen Dex Holders were already gathered outside of the lab, with many more just minutes from arriving.

The first generation Dex Holders were already inside of the lab, with Green booting up the required devices for the day's activities. After having finished his preparations, the most senior of the trainers walked out the front door, and with a loud voice, greeted the crowd.

"Greetings!" Green said, his voice strong and with authority. "I'm glad that all of you could make it to this very important meeting. Please step right inside as we wait for the remaining Dex Holders. Once everybody's here, we'll start with some opening remarks from Professor Oak before we introduce ourselves one-by-one."


	4. Chapter 4: The Meeting Begins

**Chapter 4: The Meeting Begins**

Astounded, awestruck and impressed: these were Platinum's first impressions of her seniors. She had witnessed first-hand just how amazing her seniors were, their aura of greatness making them seem like heroes. Of course, these were only general and temporary first impressions (which were heavily influenced by the stories that she would hear from the common folk), but as of that moment, Platinum believed these impressions to be the absolute truth.

The Sinnoh Dex Holders had only arrived in Pallet Town the night before as they were held back by the officers at the harbor. They were saying something about tracking down a wanted terrorist who sunk down a passenger ship.

The grand meeting was about to start, and all of the Dex Holders were present. The meeting room was a tad bit smaller than what Platinum was expecting, but this was enough for the young girl. They were seated around a long rectangular table, with the trainers being arranged by generation. The only exceptions were the first generation Dex Holders: they were all standing at the end of the table, accompanied by a high-tech box-like projector.

"Without further ado, let us now officially start this meeting," Green said as he walked towards the door. "Now, let us give a warm round of applause for Professor Oak, who will be giving us his opening remarks."

Opening the door for his grandfather, Professor Oak, the world-renown Pokemon researcher and one of the creators of the Pokedex, entered the room to the sound of cheering and applause. Platinum was utterly starstruck to finally meet the famous professor face-to-face.

"Greetings my children young trainers from all over the globe! As you all may know, I am Professor Oak. You may consider me to be the father of the Pokedex, as I was one of the people who invented it." Professor Oak spoke with confidence, his voice commanding attention throughout the room. Platinum now realized where Green got his awesome aura. She then wondered how it would be like to have Professor Oak as your grandad.

"Speaking of the Pokedex, the device that I had originally planned to solely entrust to my grandson Green over here has now become a sort of symbol that binds us, people from differing backgrounds and origins, together as one family. That device isn't merely used to identify Pokemon and to help you in battling, but its image has now evolved to represent your identity. Your identity as protectors of those who can't protect themselves, your identity as saviors of your respective regions, your identity as peacekeepers, and especially your identity as the youth who prove people day-in and day-out that age doesn't limit one's ability to change the world. Embrace this identity, this responsibility as Dex holders, this destiny that you have all been gifted with. And just like how you'll need to embrace this identity, I trust that you will warmly embrace each other with open arms as brothers and sisters. You guys are all one family now, and I hope that as this meetup progresses, all of you may embrace the opportunity to become more united under the power of love and friendship."

As the professor ended his short speech, the Dex Holders gave the man a standing ovation: a great way to start off the momentous occasion.

"Thank you grandfather," Green whispered silently to the professor.

"And thank you all for the outstanding support," The professor said, addressing the entire group, "but I really need to be going now. I still have a broadcast to make from Goldenrod in a few hours." And with that, the professor promptly left the room.

"Ok, now that the inspiring opening remarks were given, I think that it is best that we first start things off by getting to know each other. We wish for the juniors to have a strong bond with their seniors as early as now so that things won't be so awkward later on. You can leave the lab, but make sure to be back in exactly an hour."

With that, all of the Dex Holders exited the lab, scattering in order to meet both new and sometimes familiar faces. Green and Obsidian stayed inside of the meeting room however, apparently having to discuss some important matters.

Platinum had idolized Green and Red ever since before, looking up to them as if there were some kinds of unreachable heroes, so she was surprised by how fast she became friends with Blue. Soon enough, the two girls started started to share stories about their upbringing, and although their pasts were practically opposites, the two chatted as if they understood each other completely. There was that instant "zing" as soon as they began to talk, so Platinum knew that they would become the closest of friends in a very short amount of time.

Red noticed that the other Sinnoh Dex Holders, namely Diamond and Pearl, were just standing nervously behind Platinum. Seeing what he assumed to be their defensive positions, he remembered that Platinum came from a wealthy family, meaning that these two must be her "psuedo-bodyguards".

Seeing how they had nobody to talk to, Red decided to engage both of them in a conversation about Pokemon battles. Despite the nervousness of the duo, Red quickly became acquainted with the two, and soon enough all of them were laughing to the same stupid stories.

Meanwhile, the Unova Dex Holders went to chat with the Johto Dex Holders. Although Silver was an introvert by nature, it didn't take long for him to have a friendly relationship with Rakutsu.

It took the same amount of time however for Gold to begin teasing Black. Black teased him back of course, and just 5 minutes after they had come to know each other, they were already challenging each other to a race to the other end of Pallet Town, the loser having to pay up some of his own lunch money.

"Would you two stop being so childish!" Crystal and White said in unison. They then looked at each other and smiled. Realizing their common characteristics and situations, they soon found it easy to talk about their journeys as Dex Holders. Crystal also recommended some famous Johto tourist destinations to White.

"Actually, I was wondering: what's your relationship with Obsidian?" White asked Crystal.

"Hmm...Well, I can say that we have a rather complex sibling relationship. We weren't really raised together, rather he was an orphan when I found him. I found him earlier than I found Emerald though. Back then, I was unfamiliar with the psychological state of orphans, so I didn't know how to confront him. He was also a year younger than me, so I assumed that he would be more immature and irresponsible than me. Ironically, he was the exact opposite (being more mature than Gold could ever be). As far as I know, he had to survive on his own for some time after he was abandoned after a certain incident. Actually, it might be better if you go ask Obsidian about his past yourself."

"Is Obsidian really his real name?" White asked. "I mean, who names their kid Obsidian?"

"Who names their kid 'White'?" Crystal retorted, almost a bit too quickly. "Sorry, hope I didn't hurt your feelings. Anyway, Obsidian isn't his real name: it's just a codename that he came up with. I believe that he chose the name due to his dark past." As Crystal said all of this, she began to recall her memories of when she first found Obsidian. Suddenly, recollections of his pain came flooding back to here...

Snapping out of her thoughts, Crystal then noticed Faitsu out of the corner of her eye, alone with her back against the wall. She decided to approach the girl, as White had already left due to how long Crystal was in her trance-like state

' _What am I doing in this place? If Lord N finds out, I'm screwed!_ ' Faitsu thought to herself. Her worrying was then interrupted by an approaching girl. She forced herself to snap out of it, realizing that she was being approached by one of her seniors.

"Hello, if memory persists, your name is Faitsu right?" Crystal asked in as friendly a manner as she could.

"Huh? Uh, yeah," Faitsu replied nervously, afraid that she had gotten into some trouble.

"Well, Faitsu, we could chat if you like, you know. Is anything bothering you?"

Not wanting to upset her senior, Faitsu stood up as she and Crystal walked over to join White in her conversation with some of the other trainers.

Meanwhile...

"Hey, juniors, which do you think is better? Beauty or barbaric power?" Ruby asked the seemingly terrified juniors.

The 2 Kalos Dex Holders were petrified, afraid of what might happen if they answered either of the two.

Before they could properly react though, their thoughts were interrupted by a hyperactive girl, her hair becoming more and more unruly as she bounced around the place.

"Battling is the most important right? RIGHT?" Sapphire asked rather forcibly, her eyes staring into the depths of their souls as if probing them for answers.

The 2 were frozen solid, scared to hell by the two bickering seniors. They technically even weren't part of the fight, but they somehow became the center of it! Luckily, they didn't have to make a choice as they were then alerted by the loudspeaker system that they had to be back in the lab in 5 minutes. They used this as an excuse to escape the argument, although it still didn't stop their seniors from practically screaming at each other.

Once everyone was settled inside, the group saw that it wasn't the first generation Dex Holders that were in front anymore, but rather it was Green, Obsidian, and Emerald who had taken center stage. In Emerald's hands were 2 green buckets of equal size.

"Ok guys, before we have lunch in 30 minutes, we'll first be playing a game." Green said this with little emotion in his voice, something which started to creep out some of the juniors. "Emerald here has 2 buckets, the first bucket contains names from the first 3 generations of Dex Holders, while the other bucket contains names from the latter 3 generations. The rules are simple: Obsidian will draw one name from each bucket. The 2 lucky trainers will then have to write down one sentence describing their first impression of each other on the piece of papers in front of you. Once you have finished, you will pass the paper to me and I will read it out loud. There will be no repetitions. Any questions?"

After a few moments, White raised her hand.

"Yes?" Green asked, his voice still devoid of enthusiasm.

"Doing the Math, there's 11 seniors, while there are only 9 juniors."

"Oh yes, I forgot to add: Emerald will be joining the junior's side for the time being."

"Wait what!?" Emerald answered, shocked at Green's statement.

"Ok, let's begin," Green said with a smirk on his face, completely ignoring Emerald's outcry.

With that, Obsidian drew one paper from each bucket.

"Let's see... For the seniors we have Gold, and for the juniors we have Black." Obsidian couldn't hide the smile on his face, as it was in situations like these that Gold was the most entertaining.

Both boys quickly got the paper and pen placed in front of them, and within mere seconds they had both passed their papers to Green.

Green began to unfold Black's paper. "Ok, let's see... Black's first impression of Gold is that he is a self-centered asshole who is terrible with girls."

Gold snorted as he smirked in Black's direction. "Bullshit" Gold said in reply, with everyone in the room not being able to suppress a smile.

"Moving on, here's Gold's first impression of Black: he is a gay bastard who can suck my-." Green was then forced to cut himself off.

As Gold began to laugh by himself, everyone in the room shrugged as they all got a better understanding of Gold's personality. Crystal, who was beside Gold, kicked him in the shin, causing him to yelp out in pain as Black watched the pain building up on Gold's face. He couldn't help but giggle at how Gold had caused his own downfall.

"I think that it should be obvious to treat this game and the person you are talking about with respect. Please avoid using vulgar words. That is, **if you don't want to get punished**." Green said this whilst eyeing Gold, his "death stare" like a viper's as it was stalking its pre. The fear that entered Gold caused him to reel back in his seat. The room suddenly went silent.

Also scared by Green's look, Crystal once again kicked Gold in the shin. Gold had to suppress his scream this time around though, afraid to be the one who awkwardly breaks the silence.

"Moving on!" Obsidian said after a few moments (to everybody's relief). "Next up would be... Sapphire and White."

Both girls did the same, and after some time (they took longer than the first two boys), they too passed the papers to Green.

Green first read the two strips of papers silently to ensure that age appropriate. He then sighed out in relief: ' _Thank goodness these girls are much more mature.'_

"Sapphire's first impression of White: 'Hardworking and a generous person, would like to have her as a sparring partner.'" Out of the corner of his eye, Green noticed White blushing as a few eyes turned towards her direction.

"White's first impression of Sapphire: 'Strong and independent girl, it would be a good idea if she were to work in my studio.'" Green said this as the entire room applauded, everyone amazed at how perfect their descriptions were for each other.

After a few moments, Obsidian picked up another pair of names. This time it was himself and Y's turn. With Green having to exit the room to check up on lunch, Emerald read their papers in his stead.

"Obsidian's description of Y: 'Responsible and mature. Possible leader.'" Emerald then stuck his tongue out at Obsidian before turning to Y. "Yeah right! This jerk!? Gold would make a better leader than him, and he doesn't even know how to wear his cap properly!"

"Quit it dickface!" Gold shouted back. "You want to take this outside!?"

As if nothing had happened, Emerald cleared his throat and proceeded onto Y's paper, completely ignoring Gold's childish outburst. "Y's description of Obsidian...oooh! This is interesting!"

At this point, many eyes in the room, including Obsidian's, turned to Y's direction. With dead air filling up the lab, Y nervously laughed in the hopes of shaking off the awkwardness, but Emerald had just placed all of the tension on her.

"Y's description of Obsidian: 'Shady guy. Too secretive for my sake and possibly his own. Don't trust.'"

The room remained quiet as everybody had turned their attention towards Obsidian. Instead of being embarrassed however, the senior simply smiled back at everybody. "I have my reasons" was the only friendly reply that everybody received in return.

The game continued until everybody got a chance to write on their respective papers. Once the game had finished, Green announced that it was time to eat lunch.

The freshly-cooked lunch was made and served by Cerulean City's Misty and her maids. It was a simple bento consisting of fried rice, salmon, tempura, and seasoned vegetables, along with all of their respective sauces. The aroma was exquisite and the taste was scrumptious, almost as if they were eating hotel food (and for the trainers who did recently stay in a hotel, they had to admit that Misty's cooking was somehow better than some of the professional chefs.)

After eating, for the next half hour, the group of trainers played hide-and-seek right outside of the lab to get to know each other better. Luckily, nobody was injured, and everybody was able to have a fun time.

While everyone was resting from the game, Obsidian was sitting under the shade of Oak's oak tree, rereading some reports that he got the other day. Green was also casually doing some work, listing some records down on his notebook.

"Hmm, ok…. ok…" Obsidian said to himself as he read the different reports. That was when he stumbled across a certain line which caught his attention. "Well, this isn't good."

Meanwhile, the trainers were resting on the grass when they suddenly heard a loud explosion. Gold was apparently showing off his skills to some of the younger generations as his Typlosion used the Ultimate Fire Type Move: Blast Burn. The fiery awesomeness of this move did strike a sense of awe for the younger Dex Holders, but the blast was a bit too powerful for Gold's Typlosion to control since Gold wasn't completely focused on his Pokemon.

Almost immediately, the fire went out of control and started burning amongst the nearby trees. The cinders from the fire almost hit Platinum (if it weren't for Gold running in and shielding her), startling all the Sinnoh Dex Holders, as well as some of the other Dex Holders in the vicinity of the blast. If it weren't for Blue's Blastoise and the alertness of the seniors, people could've gotten seriously injured.

"Gold! What the hell was that!?" Emerald suddenly shouted at Gold as he began to check up on Platinum for any burns. His hair gel was melting just from being close to the source of the fire.

There was another wave of complains that Gold could hear from Platinum's direction but he simply shrugged it all off and pretended to mind his own business. His plan to impress the younger Dex Holders had failed spectacularly.

His apathy did not appease the crowd though, and before he knew it, he was surrounded by an angry mob. Luckily enough for him, the loudspeaker system then alerted everyone to come back into the lab.

In the lab, they were greeted once again by Green and Obsidian. This time however, they both wore rather grim expressions on their faces.

"Ok, play time's over," Green said, his face as serious as your high school teacher's. "Obsidian has something very serious to say."

There was a brief moment of silence before Obsidian started to speak up.

"As you all may know, crime rates have been increasing rapidly within the recent weeks. Not as high as when Team Rocket was still operating, but high enough to pose a threat to civilians."

"It is now becoming common for fragments of big crime disbanded organizations (such as Team Rocket) to rise up and try to take control of different parts of the cities. The gym leaders are already scrambling to all crime scenes, however more and more organizations are rising each day. The Pokemon Organization has tasked us, the Dex holders from the different regions, with crushing these smaller organizations." Obsidian declared.

"The Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn Dex Holders will handle most of the heavy hitting," Green explained. "However, we need all of you to stay for several months in the event that we lack the necessary manpower. Don't worry: we will be giving appropriate food and housing to every Dex Holder. The Hoenn and Sinnoh Dex Holders will stay here in Pallet Town whilst Unova and Kalos will stay at The Dex Holder's Mansion. The meeting is now over. Dismissed."

Just before Green hurriedly left the room, Y raised her hand. "Any questions?" Green said, acknowledging her presence.

"Well, what exactly is 'The Dex Holder's Mansion'?" Y asked, her ears perked up in curiosity. Almost half of the room followed, all looking at Green with interest in their eyes.

Green smiled. "Oh, sorry for not explaining properly. By Dex Holder's Mansion, I mean Obsidian's house."

Many eyes then turned towards Obsidian, shocked at what they had just heard. Obsidian was just laughing to himself, not being able to believe what he had just heard.

"Hahahahaha...Wait...legit?"


	5. Chapter 5: Dex Holder

**Chapter 5: Dex Holder's Mansion**

Pallet Town, Kanto

June 5, 8AM

As the town began to slowly awaken to the rising sun in the east, Green, Crystal, Obsidian, and the 6 juniors were all gathered outside Professor Oak's laboratory.

Among the 9 Dex Holders, only Green and Obsidian had no baggage with them. Everyone except Green was to depart for the Dex Holders' Mansion.

Although Crystal wouldn't stay there for long, she decided to escort the juniors to their destination to supply added safety. Since Obsidian was running the place, he already had most of his possessions in the building.

"Ok guys, we'll be using our aerial transport Pokémon to transport us and our luggage to our destination," Obsidian explained flatly. "It's relatively near Goldenrod City, which is a 6-hour flight from here. We'll take half an hour breaks on the ground every 2 hours to let our Pokémon rest. If all goes well, we'll arrive roughly at around 3 PM."

"Don't worry, we'll eat lunch at Violet City on the way," Crystal assured her juniors. "The food of my hometown is some of the best in Johto."

"Good luck on your travels then," Green told his eight juniors as they started to fly off in the direction of Goldenrod City.

As soon as the group of 8 left his view, Green started to walk towards the lobby of the hotel where the other Dex Holders were staying.

There, he met Red and Blue, both wide awake and in their daily attire.

"Hey!" Red exclaimed with energy as he spotted Green entering the front door. Blue simply stayed silent as the two approached their partner trainer.

"Hello, Red. Hello, Blue," Green addressed the two with a stoic expression. "If you're ready, let us now depart for Saffron City. Sabrina has just informed me of some people are planning on stealing pieces of Silph Co. tech. She believes that this is somehow related to the recent crime spree across the region, it's exact relation still being unknown, however. We were tasked to investigate, and if possible, take them out."

"Is there a prize money for a successful mission?" Blue asked slyly.

"There's a relatively big amount," Green answered, his tone still as monotone as ever.

"Well, in that case, I'm going all out," Blue said with a smirk on her face. "I'll be back, just going to get the 'surprise' kit Obsidian gave me for my birthday. With this, our victory is assured."

Outside the hotel, they were greeted by Yellow and Gold, who had both agreed to tag along by Red's request on this mission.

Goldenrod City, Johto

June 5, 2PM

The group of Dex Holders arrived in Goldenrod City's Pokémon Center. It was Goldenrod City's only Pokémon Center, as such it was a common landmark for all trainers in the city.

"Wait, why are we here? Don't tell me that the Dex Holder's Mansion is actually a Pokémon Center." Rakutsu questioned Obsidian, a rather bewildered look on his face.

"Nah, you just need to learn how to locate my place with the Pokémon Center as a point of reference," Obsidian explained. Just like the previous days, he still wore the same cheesy grin on his face, breathing a warmth of friendliness into the atmosphere around him.

With that, Obsidian started to walk away from the Pokémon Center, the rest of the trainers simple following his lead. After about 20 minutes of having to carry their luggage across the crowded city, they finally reached the mouth of a turf path. The path was blocked by old fashioned steel grill gates which led to a relatively big structure on top of a hill.

It was here that Obsidian got a key from the small messenger bag that he always brought with him. It was a small bronze key smaller than his thumb, with a design distinctly patterned after a dragon.

"This key is the only key into the building. There aren't any duplicates of this key, so I always have to be careful not to lose this." Obsidian explained all of this as he inserted the key into a tiny keyhole at the center of the left gate. The keyhole was so small that even from up close, it took a trained eye to notice that it was actually there. After a few near silent clicks, Obsidian pulled the key back out and pushed open the gates to allow everybody to pass through.

"Why don't you want it to be duplicated?" Faitsu asked as she and the group started to walk uphill.

"Well, though it would be practical, I want this key to remain special and stay the only one in the world." As he said this, Obsidian's eyes started to turn blank, his mind slowly getting enveloped in memories of his past.

His thoughts were interrupted by another question, this time coming from the wild-haired Rakutsu.

"What's to stop people from flying in though?" Rakutsu asked curiously.

"Actually, this house is protected by my Pokémon, and they can detect any intruder within the immediate vicinity. Right now, they should be on high alert right now as to them, they see 6 strangers. They won't attack us though since I'm here. As for aerial entry, I'm the only one who is allowed to come into this compound safely. Anyone else will have to deal with a barrage of Ice Beams, Gyro Spheres, and other ranged attacks flying at them almost simultaneously." Obsidian explained with a hefty voice, his face obviously filled with pride for his Pokémon.

After about 5 minutes of hiking, the group finally reached the doors of the large building. Above the wide doors was a tarpaulin with the words "Dex Holder's Residence" printed onto it.

The key to this building was a high-tech fingerprint scanner built on top of a small metal stand. Beside the metal stand was a retina scanner which was built onto the left side of the mansion door. In between these two devices was an empty space for the user to insert their right thumb into the terminal whilst positioning their left eye in front of the retina scanner. Both operations had to be done simultaneously to unlock the mansion doors.

Once Obsidian had completed both operations, the doors automatically slid open to reveal a sparkling walkway. The mouth of this walkway had two Doublades on guard. Once these Pokémon saw their trainer come home, they happily clanked at him. When Obsidian saw this, he smiled back at his Pokémon.

"Glad to see that they take care of you as much as you take care of them now," Crystal told Obsidian.

"Yeah," Obsidian answered plainly, uninterested in Crystal's comment. "Anyway, I'll let you all input your fingerprints and other details tonight, so for now I'll give you guys a basic tour of the building. Currently, only Green, Crystal and me have imputed our details into the system."

With that, he then entered the mansion, leading everyone further inside. Once past the walkway, they entered a brightly lit lobby with a chandelier overhead, a wide polished staircase sitting just a few feet ahead.

"Welcome to the main hall. Directly to your right is the conference room, your left being the location of the "gadget room" or what I like to call "The Lounge". If you want to play any console game, you can go there anytime you want. There are also 4 computers and 8 laptops there for you to do your research or anything (I don't really care what you do with it.) In front of you is the one and only staircase in this building. Behind the staircase is the kitchen, the dining room and the living room. Medical supplies are kept in the kitchen, so in case you get injured, you know where to go. The living room is equipped with a fireplace for winter as well. There's also a storage room and my office behind the staircase. Aside from these rooms, there's also a garage and a trophy room on this floor. The garage can fit two motorcycles and one SUV. The trophy room is self-explanatory, it's where all of the items that are important to the history of the Dex Holders are."

"Like what exactly?" Rakutsu asked.

"Oh, you know..." Obsidian paused as he tried to think. "The Black Pokedex made by Team Rocket. It's kept in there."

"Upstairs is where all of our rooms are. Each room is equipped with a bathroom, so don't worry. There are about 28 rooms upstairs, each with enough space for 1 person. There're a lot of water dispensers on that floor so that you can easily rehydrate yourself."

"The 3rd floor is where we have all our recreational rooms. There's a small basketball court there, a fitness gym, a badminton court, a workshop for constructing some gadgets, a large swimming pool, and a small shooting range. The shooting range is for practicing air guns and throwing knives, both of which I specialize in by the way. On the right side of that floor is the Pokemon Recovery Machine, Pokemon PC, as well as a mini Pokemon battlefield." Obsidian then smiled at the group.

"OK..." Faitsu said awkwardly, scared by why Obsidian had a Pokemon battlefield inside of his mansion but at the same time too overwhelmed to process her own fear.

"On the roof, we have the laundry area, as well as 5 washing machines. There's also a large garden for the Pokemon to play in. You can use the roof as an outlook to view the entire City of Goldenrod." Noticing that everyone was starting to lose interest, he decided to tell them something a bit more eye-catching.

"Ok, listen up, this is important. In the case of an attack, I have installed a shocking number of safety procedures in the building. First, there are about 4 squads of 8 Honedges roaming around the area. There's also a bunker at the back of the house for worst case scenarios. Each room is also bulletproof, smokeproof, fireproof and for some reason soundproof. In other words, my Pokemon will take care of your security," Obsidian explained in a clear and loud voice, wrapping up his orientation on the mansion.

"OK, without further ado, Crystal will lead all of you into your rooms. After that, take a shower, hang out in the gaming lounge or whatever. I'll meet you there in about an hour. In the meantime, I'll make you guys snacks." Obsidian then began to distribute the keys to their respective rooms one-by-one.

Once Crystal and the rest went up, Obsidian headed for his kitchen. It was a glamorous kitchen, following the grand motif of the entire mansion. It was decorated with high-end materials, some of which were imported from professional furniture makers. It was in this fancy room where he released his Dragonite and Metagross from their Pokeballs, as well as the rest of his Pokemon Team. In the kitchen, an Umbreon, Glaceon, Gothitelle, and an Aegislash awaited him.

"Hey guys, how are all of you doing?" Obsidian asked his Pokemon

All of his Pokemon all growled delightedly at him, his Umbreon and Glaceon both climbing onto his shoulders and resting on them. It was very obvious that his Pokemon cherished him, and Obsidian cherished his Pokemon as well.

While his Pokemon were all gathered around him, he started to make some snacks for his juniors. He decided that simple sandwiches would suffice. However, while he was about to finish, he suddenly was stricken with a vision.

"Why? After all I've done for you, why are you doing this?"

The voice sounded much like himself, but much more choppy, as if the voice had difficulty speaking,

"I'm... I'm sorry"

This time, the voice was coming from a girl, she was speaking very very faintly, almost like she wasn't even in control of herself.

Suddenly, Obsidian snapped out of his vision, thanks to Crystal calling to tell him that she was done helping their juniors set up their rooms. He would've collapsed, thankfully his Gothitelle helped him maintain his posture.

"So, it was you huh?" Obsidian asked his Gothitelle. "You have the powers to predict the lifespan of your trainer, I guess the vision I got was my final moments... " Obsidian whispered in an ominous tone, pondering lightly over what had just happened. His Pokemon were now all looking at him with curiosity and wonder.

When Crystal arrived the kitchen, she quickly noticed the silence and tension in the room.

"What happened?"

"Oh, nothing," Obsidian said, avoiding eye contact. "Hey, can you get this plate full of sandwiches and move this to the gaming room?" He quickly said to avoid Crystal asking any more questions.

"Huh? Yeah sure," Crystal said as she began to get the plate and did what she was told, leaving Obsidian alone in the room to think about what happened.

Moments later, Crystal's juniors began to climb downstairs one by one, entering the gaming room, which they were all excited to try out.

"Damn, our bedrooms were big," Black exclaimed enthusiastically as he entered the room.

"Yeah man, it's bigger than the rooms we have back home," Rakutsu piped in.

Stepping into the room, Obsidian cracked a smile, seeing everyone cheerful in his property. He then started to move closer to the large TV in the room, booting up the console connected to it. While he was booting this up, X arrived in the room, accompanied by his Kangaskhan and Li'l Kanga. Crystal welcomed X and gave him and his Pokemon a bottle of water.

As soon as the console booted up, Obsidian headed for the large couch in the room, where everyone else was chilling. Almost immediately, Black audaciously challenged him to a double battle, which he openly accepted to battle him later. The two then started to talk about battle tactics and about the Johto and Kanto Gym Leaders, whom Obsidian all personally knew. Apparently, Black wanted to challenge Viridian City Gym Leader Green first.

While the 2 male Dex Holders were chatting, they were suddenly interrupted by an even louder group of girls chatting. White suddenly noticed that the other 5 Dex Holders were looking at their direction and waiting for them.

White, Faitsu, and Y were all coming down from the main stairs, chatting and gossiping very loudly. They were all talking about the latest trend in fashion and cosmetics.

"Oh, are we late? We're sorry," White said in a (falsely) apologetic tone, motioning for the other girls to follow her into the room.

Everyone then proceeded to do their own thing, Black wanted to play a first person shooter game with the other 3 male Dex Holders. However, they were overtaken by Y, who wanted to watch some Pokémon drama. White quickly joined in as she thought this experience would grant her more inspiration for her upcoming PokeStar Studios performance. Because the two girls were already switching the channel into something more dramatic than a console shooter game, this halted the boy's from playing, as well as invited the other 2 girls to join them and watch the drama show.

The 4 boys were then forced to instead play on the computers. Luckily for them, Obsidian had the exact same game copied into each of the computers. These boys played this shooter game for so long, that the girls to decided to go out to Goldenrod and buy some shirts. They didn't even notice the girls leaving. After a while, Rakutsu and X finally noticed the TV was clear decided to play a console game. This console game was a cooperative mystery game, which both liked to play. Apparently, these two worked very well together as a team, even teaming up and picking off Black in the shooter game they just played a while ago.

Black and Obsidian continued to play the shooter game for another while, Black's hand-eye coordination was spot on and his aim was actually better for a complete noobie.

After around one more round of gaming, Black suddenly asked Obsidian a question.

"Hey, wanna have the double battle outside? I prefer battling outside compared to the small battlefield outside." Black asked Obsidian whilst getting out his Pokeballs from his belt.

"Huh? Sure man," Obsidian replied after killing someone in the game. He then exited the program and shut down the computer before preparing himself for battle.

The two went outside, where was a small field perfect for having practice battles.

"Go, Umbreon, Glaceon," Obsidian said as the two Eevolution Pokemon originally at Obsidian's sides ran to the field.

"So, you're going with those two? Bad luck then," Black said as he released two Pokemon from the Pokeballs at his hands.

An Emboar and a Galvantula popped out of the Pokeballs.

"Victory goes to the one who makes the first move. Tula! Use Electroweb and surround yourself with it, Boar, use Flamethrower on Glaceon."

Seeing that the attack that was about to strike his Pokemon was closing in too fast, he decided to let his Umbreon tank the attack.

"Umbreon, get in there and block the attack, use Protect."

His Umbreon did as told and protected his Glaceon.

"Ok, Glaceon, use Blizzard."

With a stroke of luck, the Blizzard hit all the targets in the field. Umbreon was still under the effects of Protect, so she didn't get any damage, and Emboar withstanding the attack due to its type advantage. However, unluckily for Black, his Galvantula was hit and was severely weakened, as well as his Electroweb freezing and losing all utility.

"Ok, let's end this, Glaceon, use Ice Shard on Galvantula"

His Glaceon then proceeded to finish off Black's Galvantula with the priority move. Galvantula was barraged by a bunch of sharp shards until it inevitably fainted.

Black then returned the Galvantula to its Pokeball.

"You did great pal," He told his Pokemon

"Emboar, use flame charge on Glaceon. That should finish her off."

"Glaceon, use Protect," Obsidian said, barely suppressing a smile on his face.

The Emboar collided with the Glaceon, causing steam to erupt from the collision. Once the steam had subsided, however, the Glaceon hadn't receive any damage.

"Umbreon, use Toxic."

This move led to Black's Emboar getting badly poisoned.

"Emboar, it's all or nothing, use Flamethrower at both Umbreon and Glaceon."

"Umbreon, use Psychic. Glaceon, use Ice Shard again."

The Ice Shard was targeted at the Flamethrower, thus severely weakening the heat from the blast. The Psychic from the Umbreon however, was super effective on the already weakened Emboar, and as such knocked it out from the battle. The heat from the flamethrower was extremely weakened that it failed to even damage the 2 Pokemon.

"Wow, can't believe you beat me that easily, I didn't even damage your Pokemon that much," Black said as he returned his Emboar to its Pokeball, thanking it in the process.

"Don't worry about it, tell you what. I'll train you and teach you some tactics I use." Obsidian told Black.

"Wow, thanks man." Black said meekly, a bit embarrassed by his recent loss.

While they were talking, the girls finally arrived home and greeted the two boys. The girls had their hands full of shopping bags. Apparently, they went on a shopping spree in the Goldenrod night stalls.

Suddenly, they were interrupted by a call. Obsidian got his Pokegear out, and noticed that it was Green calling. He then answered it anxiously as he predicted that this was urgent as Green usually never called anyone.

"Hello, Obsidian?" Green said from the other side of the line.

"Hello, you need anything?" Obsidian asked.

"Yes I do. Earlier today, me and a few other Dex Holders assaulted a small group of criminals. After we defeated them, Blue interrogated them for some… information. What we got was that another group of criminals is planning to assault Dragon's Den in Blackthorn City tomorrow night. They plan on catching an army's worth of Dratinis for their plans. You guys are the closest ones there, so it's all up to you."

"Dragon's Den, that place is sacred for the occupants of Blackthorn. This is very personal, so I assure you, the job's going to be done."

 **Author's Note: Yay, the plot finally progresses. Also, next chapter will be about what happened to Green and the gang on that morning when they went to Saffron City.**

 **I also have a Tumblr Blog named "thetanksot". Feel free to ask me any questions there :)**

 **Bonus Scene**

"Speaking of which, what's the WiFi password?" White asked.

"Oh, I'm glad you asked." Obsidian said as he began to give each of them a strip of laminated paper.

"Black, I want you to read what's your password." Obsidian told Black

"Gold is a self centered asswhole who is terrible with girls." Black said, looking at Obsidian who was trying hard to not laugh.

"Ok, Y what about you?" Obsidian asked Y with a funny face.

"Obsidian is a secretive, shady guy whom I don't trust." Y said about to blow a fuse.

"You know what the best part of those are? You have to retype that long password in your devices each day just to connect to the internet. All to remember what happened during our first encounters together. Good luck!" Obsidian said gleefully.


	6. Chapter 6: Attack on Silph Co

Chapter 6: Attack on Silph Co.

Saffron City, Kanto

June 5, 11AM

Blue was on her Jigglypuff, floating and surveying the city beneath. From the ground, it looked as if there were a balloon endlessly drifting in the morning sky.

At least that was what it looked like to the detachment of Dex Holders and policemen, who were currently camping in a small function room just a few blocks away.

"Blue," Green spoke into his Pokegear. "Do you see any suspicious activity in the target building?"

"Yeah, a large group of men just entered through the front." Blue said this as she wore her Silph Scope, giving her a perfect view of the building's entrance. "Hold on, another group has also taken out the guards at the southern entrance. Both teams are now rushing in there. They seem to have Electrodes, so be careful."

"Roger." Green immediately cut off the transmission. His snake-like face then turned towards the three other Dex Holders and the squadron of police officers in the room with him.

"Alright, listen up." Green's voice commanded the attention of everybody in the room, albeit being devoid of emotion. "Red, Yellow, and Gold, the three of you will be working hand-in-hand with the police force on this mission. Red and Gold, you two will go with the officers and ambush the attackers with all of the firepower that you've brought with you. Don't worry about the safety of the personnel, as that will be Yellow's primary mission. The higher-ups of the company have already been expecting a raid for quite some time now, so expect the staff to have been briefed beforehand about the location of the building's 'safe areas'."

"Any questions?" Green asked. After a moment of silence, Green glared at each and every one of them in the eyes before standing tall and firm. "Good luck," he said. "Don't screw this up."

As Red and Gold and their team began to rush towards the breached building, emergency alarms started to blare from all of its sides. Under the layers of unending sirens and bells, one could hear the screams of men and women coming from within the structure walls.

"Guys, be careful," Green's voice called from the comm devices. "They should be expecting you there, so get ready to be bombarded from all sides. Remember to go all out. Don't worry about things getting too rough: I'll be there shortly."

"Geez, what a showoff," Gold complained aloud. "Who ever said that we needed him in the first place? I bet that we could beat their asses on our own and still not break a sweat, ain't I right Red?"

Red tried to foster a smile, but it was hard to in a situation this dire. Innocent lives were hanging in the balance, and he simply couldn't afford to be carefree.

There was not a moment of rest as soon as the assault team entered the vicinity. With every attack that the squadron threw at their enemies, their group was met with a diverse barrage of attacks such as Razor Leaf, Dark Pulse and Aura Sphere. Even with Red's Venusaur and Gold's Typhlosion acting as their vanguards, the sheer amount of attacks was enough to knock out several police officers and their Pokemon.

Courtesy of Sabrina however, a large sum of reinforcements was already enroute to their current location. These reinforcements could change the tide of this hectic battle, and according to Blue on her Jigglypuff, they would take roughly 3 minutes to arrive. Soon enough, the backup officers had arrived and had decided to place the area under lockdown to avoid any of the criminals from escaping.

Slowly but surely, squadrons of grunts with groups of Roserades, Honchkrows, and Clawdunts were being pushed back, gradually being forced to clump together near the building's center. The waves of Flamethrower, Cross Chop, and Vine Whip from the officers' Arcanines, Gold's Sudowudo, and Red's Venusaur were already becoming a bit too much to handle for the raiders.

In the corner of Red's eye, he spotted a small group of grunts running towards what he remembered to be the supposed location of the storage room. He commanded his Aerodactyl to give chase, but it's travel was sadly cut short by a Hyper Beam aimed at it by an enemy Persian.

"Gold!" Red shouted into the comm device. "There's a group of grunts making their way towards the storage room. We need you to take them out."

"On it!" Gold shouted across the hallway, not having the time to get out his Pokegear. Entrusting his Typhlosion to a few officers (it would still wreak havoc amongst the enemy either way), Gold released his Togetic and ordered it to use Flash as a distraction before using it to zoom ahead of his new targets.

"Ok Togetic, let's do this!" Gold was now fixing his goggles and positioning his billiard cue, indicating that he was focused on getting the job done.

"Yellow!" Red once again shouted into the device. "Go do what you have to do!"

"Got it!" Yellow snappily replied back. She was currently running up a staircase leading to where all of the personnel were supposedly being holed up. Accompanying her were a handful of police officers and medical staff, although they were just barely keeping up with her two quick feet.

Meanwhile, at the rear entrance, Green had arrived and replaced his Charizard with his Scizor to escort him through the area. The back door had traces of an intruder blasting in, with shrapnel haphazardly scattered throughout the hallway.

Looking around, Green also noticed that there were large traces of acid all over the walls and floors, some of its residue still eating away at the structure.

"Everyone!" Green said through the comm system. "They're equipped with Poison-type Pokemon. I think that they're targeting the storage room which is protected by a large metal door. I'll engage that squad now." Barely anyone paid him any attention however, as everyone else were busy engaging the enemy, everyone except Blue who was still sky high on her Jigglypuff. All she was busy with was analyzing her newly painted nails.

"Blue! I need you down here to assist us."

"What?" Blue replied with a hint of annoyance. "Give me a moment. I'll be there when I want to."

"Blue, we need your help! I need you down here NOW!" Green's toneless voice was slowly starting to transform into a low-pitched scream.

Blue didn't respond though. She simply sighed before shutting off her comm device.

"Typical of her." Green sighed. Realizing that no more help would come anytime soon, he proceeded to follow the trails of corrosives deeper and deeper into the building.

After a few minutes of walking, the trail led Green into a darker set of hallways. "Weird," he thought to himself. He could still hear the raging battle between the raiders and his other teammates, but the noises were getting farther and farther away. As far as he could tell, there weren't any battles happening within his immediate vicinity.

Suddenly, he heard a group of people talking in the next hallway. He immediately snuck behind a corner in order to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Sir, I think that we've found what we're looking for." When Green took a peek past the corner, he could see that it was a short blonde grunt who spoke up from amongst a group of 8. He seemed to be talking to a much taller red-headed man, the man he assumed to be the leader of their little squad.

"Good, now dissolve it," the leader of the group commanded.

"Alright Weezing, use Sludge Bomb on the refined steel wall!"

Before his Pokémon could act however, Green's Scizor had already flown in front of the Poison Type Pokémon, ready to tank the move. Due to their typing, Scizor was immune to the acid and successfully blocked the attack. This saved the wall from dissolving, but forced Green to reveal his position to the group.

Green slowly walked towards the squad, his eyes looking at each of their Pokémon. Thankfully, most of them were slow Poison Type Pokémon like Weezings and Muks, giving Green a tactical advantage. The grunts outnumbered him 8:1 however, not to mention a number of them carrying around Magkargos which were super-effective against Green's Scizor.

Analyzing the situation, Green sent out two more Pokémon from his team. He threw two Pokeballs at the group, revealing a Rhyperior and a Porygon-Z. Immediately after his Pokémon were released, Green started to unleash a fury of attacks on the enemies.

"Scizor, use Fury Attack! Rhyperior, use Rock Slide! And Porygon-Z, use Psychic! Target all of the Poison Type Pokemon!" Before the enemies could even react, Green's Pokemon had already dealt significant damage to the opposing team, rendering some of the grunts petrified in horror as they watched each of their Pokemon fall to the ground.

"Why you sonuva-" The leader of the group was cut short however, as he noticed how portions of the upper floor started to fall on him and his team. He was able to jump out of the way unscathed, but he couldn't say the same for his teammates and their Pokemon.

Seeing their numbers get cut down so quickly, the grunts started to send out more Pokémon to participate in the battle, sending out 5 Fearows and 5 Torkoals to join in the chaos. They were too impatient however, as Rhyperior's Rock Slide was still in effect and thus severely damaged their backup Pokémon.

Due to their reinforcements immediately being crushed upon entry to the battlefield, all of the grunts began to lose moral, and one-by-one fell to the fury of Green's attacks.

"Who is this guy? He's taking all of us out!" A grunt exclaimed with shock, clearly having given up hope that they could still successfully get what they came for.

"I am Green of the Kanto Pokedex Holders, and I suggest that you all surrender before more harm comes to any of you." Green's face was now filled with what seemed to them like murderous intent.

"Pokedex Holders? But they're all just teenagers!" It was now the leader of the group who spoke up, still refusing to give up the fight.

"You sure about that Boss?" another grunt questioned. "I hear that in terms of strength, some of them rival even that of Legendary Pokémon like y'know, Kyogre."

"Well sh-"

Before the leader could finish cursing, however, a large portion of the floor above them gave way, causing heavy chunks of debris and other grunts to fall on top of their team. Hovering above the hole was a figure riding a strange bird-like Pokémon; it was Gold on top of his Togekiss, smirking a cheeky grin.

"Oh hey Green, what're you doing? I was just busy single-handedly trashing a bunch of criminals," Gold boasted brashly. "Oh, I see that you were doing the same," he said, noticing some of the extra bodies that were buried under the rubble.

"Amazing, two Dex Holders obliterated two fully armed squads. What's more is that we didn't even lay a single scratch on them." The leader of the squad that Green obliterated marveled as his eyes reflected his desperation.

"Any last words?" Gold asked sheepishly.

"Yes, F*** you!" the leader exclaimed as he released 6 Electrodes from his belt.

"A Crimson Demon such as myself won't be defeated so easily! All of you! Use EXPLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSION!"

Within the next second, a large blast had enveloped the battlefield, giving the raiders' leader enough time to make a quick escape. While Green was being protected by his Pokémon who were resistant to the Normal Type move and Gold was evading the attack on top of his Togekiss, the leader sent out a Fearow which he got on and flew away.

Unfortunately for the grunts that he left behind, the explosion took place directly beside them, thus severely burning all of them to the point that they could barely stand.

"Gold, you take care of these grunts. Call for a medic as soon as possible." Green then returned all of his Pokemon before releasing his larger-than-life sized Charizard. "I'll chase after that squad leader."

"Wait what the f***!? You want me to help these guys!?" Gold asked irritably.

"Yes, just do it Gold," Green replied as he mounted on board his Charizard's back.

"But-but-but... They're criminals dammit!" Gold shouted back at Green.

"Hey, they may be criminals, but they still have basic human rights." It was Blue who had now joined in on the conversation through her comm device (to the surprise of Green and Gold.) "Thieves are still humans y'know."

"Yeah, really petty and foolish humans…" Green mumbled to himself.

"Anyway, I was watching both of your one-sided battles, and it seems that you've failed to take the most important one out. Pitiful that even with both of you working together, you still weren't able to get the job done." Blue then let out a giggle into her device, causing Gold to grumble in annoyance. "I'll save you both from the embarrassment and chase after that guy. Both of you just call the medics or something."

Saying this, Blue started to descend to where the squad leader was. It was easy for her to see everything that was happening since she had switched her Silph Co. Goggles to thermal vision. As such, she knew the exact location of her target.

The group's leader had already reached a staircase going all the way up to the roof. Because he couldn't use his Fearow to fly all the way up though, he had to climb all of the stairs on foot.

Seeing the squad leader's plan of escape and how oblivious he was to the fact that he was being watched by a girl above him pushed Blue to formulate her sneaky plan of attack. She decided to let her target run all the way up to tire him before ambushing him and knocking him out cold.

Blue and her Jigglypuff slowly landed on the roof of the tower. As she released her Blastoise from its Pokeball, her Jigglypuff transformed and revealed itself to be her Ditty before morphing again to copy her Blastoise. Her Wigglytuff was in her bag all along.

"Just a few more steps…" Blue could hear the leader pant as he laggardly dragged his feet up the steps. She couldn't help but laugh with a bright red face due to how foolishly hilarious the leader seemed to her.

"3..."

"2..."

"1..."

"Double Hydro Pump!" Blue ordered her Pokémon.

Immediately after the squad leader arrived in the roof, he was blasted by two highly-pressurized streams of water straight to the face. For Blue, the surprised look on his face before he could even retreat was priceless. His limp body then fell on the concrete floor, unconscious.

Elsewhere below Blue, Red and the police were finishing off the remaining enemy forces. They had managed to push their enemies into a fully defensive position, forcing the grunts to make their final stand at the building's center. With them realizing that they had no hope of defeating the trainers at this rate, their plan was to hold out until a miracle happened and they were saved.

Sadly, that didn't happen. What a group of weak, pitiful fools.

The officers unleashed their Pokemon's strongest attacks, a blinding mixture of fire and earth swamping the battlefield. However, it was Red who dealt the most damage, combining the Ultimate Moves of his Venusaur and Pikachu as well as Gold's Typhlosion to obliterate their enemies.

Soon enough, the interruption of the raid was considered a successful mission for the Saffron City Police Department, with all of the grunts having been imprisoned and everyone meeting up at HQ. It was here where they interrogated the squad leader who was taken down (rather hilariously) by Blue. The squad leader was sworn to silence by his higher ups, and as such didn't reveal any incriminating information. All that they got was that another one of their squads was going to raid the Dragon's Den the following night.

As for the Silph Co. personnel, they were all safely extracted by Yellow and her squad with minimal to no injuries. Apparently, they were already near the "safety areas" when the raid had happened due to them coincidentally holding an emergency drill. Thus, the only injuries that they sustained were from the stampede of their own co-workers.


	7. Chapter 7: Den Defense

Chapter 7: Den Defense

Johto's Airs, Johto

June 6, 8AM

A group of teens were on their way to their first combat mission. Hurray!

Much like before, the group of teens were flying atop their Pokémon high above the ground. Unlike before, however, they weren't bringing any luggage along, but were instead in their battle suits, carrying anything that could be of use for their upcoming battle, be it combat gear, potions, or camouflage silk.

Speaking of gear, Obsidian brought with him a suitcase (yeah, that's right: a suitcase is **not** the same as a luggage). What was inside this suitcase would be something that could change the outcome of the upcoming battle. At least that's what Obsidian said when was asked what was inside by his co-Dex Holders.

Considering that this was their first combat mission, the group of trainers was naturally filled with anxiety. For starters, White and Faitsu didn't quite fit the "combat" type of trainers, meaning both would have minimal effect on the battle unlike the other Dex Holders around them.

Up ahead, the group could start to see the city of Blackthorn City: a city unlike the urbanized Goldenrod City and its abundance of skyscrapers, bearing much greater resemblance to the rural Pallet Town. In place of modern multi-story condominiums, the city's residents typically stayed in traditionally-styled flats. The homeplace of numerous Dragon-type Trainers was unique indeed.

After flying for a few more seconds, the group arrived at the city's Gym. Blackthorn City is known as a city filled with experienced Dragon Experts, so as such their Gym was a Dragon-Type Gym. Awaiting the group was the Gym Leader Clair, who was patiently standing in front of the said Gym.

Oddly enough, the Gym's design was very reminiscent of the one that the Generation 5 and 6 Dex Holders were staying at: both had a very traditional design and seemed to contain aspects of a dragon's build, being massive and grand.

"Hello Ms. Clair, I hope that you are aware of why we have come here today." Obsidian greeted the gym leader as he dismounted off his Dragonite.

"Indeed I am. Your friend sir Green has just contacted me regarding a possible raid. We were _forced_ by that persistent gym leader to assist you in your efforts." As Clair explained all of this, the doors of the gym opened to reveal at least a dozen more elite Dragon Trainers, patiently awaiting further instructions.

"I feel genuinely sorry for anyone who dares to attack," Obsidian half joked as Clair led the group towards the Dragon's Den, the anticipated target of the raiders.

The group of about 2 dozen now started the 15 minute walk towards the Dragon's Den. Silence reigned for the entire duration of the walk as high tensions gripped the air, overshadowing Obsidian's playful nature as he tried to lighten the atmosphere every once in awhile (but to no avail).

Entering the sacred ground, everyone could start to feel why the area was so special. The air surrounding it was mysterious and yet filled with something magical, almost as if it were promising a fruitful experience to the souls of everybody who had entered. It truly was an honor to set foot on holy grounds such these.

After a few moments of discussing and reviewing their battle plan, the trainers split into two groups: The native Dragon-Type Trainers plus White and Faitsu and the remaining Dex Holders. The non-Dex Holders alongside the two Unova girls were to wait deep in the den for the attackers to engage them. The other Dex Holders' task was to attack the enemy from their flank once they were deep into the cave.

Obsidian was also tasked with setting up traps in the cave, since he seemed to be well-versed with the caves ins and outs. He brought with him his briefcase, which was said to contain his _secret weapon_. Obsidian came back to the Dex Holder camp situated on the higher levels of the cavern in less than an hour, his briefcase now completely empty.

Black and Y were entrusted with scouting the city high above with their Braviary and Talonflame. They were supposedly going to alert everyone when the raiders were right outside of the Den or if they spotted any suspicious movement within the area.

Once both teams had gotten into position and the local Dragon Type Pokemon had begun to hide, all they had to do now was to wait; wait until the attackers started their assault and all hell would break loose once more, just like what happened in Saffron City the previous day.

Currently, Obsidian had his Dragonite out, Rakutsu with his Dewott, X's Kangaskhan was ready and X himself was ready to Mega Evolve it. These 3 men were all camping in their area and had no immediate role. Clair's group, however, had to take the brunt of the attack, and as such were much more tense than all of the others. Majority of the Pokemon they had were Dragon Types, meaning that they would be at a supposed disadvantage as the attackers were prepared for a Dragon Type Pokemon resistance.

This would mean that White and Faitsu would be able to deal the most damage, as they were the unexpected resistance to the attacker's plan. Unfortunately, neither of them were any skilled in battling, dbut that was all part of the plan to lure the enemies in…

Nightfall came, and a large group was reportedly found to be approaching the cave. Black and Y were still high above, monitoring the grounds using specialized goggles (which were very similar to Blue's) given to them by Obsidian.

This was reported to the defending forces, many of whom were shivering in fear and in doubt. "This is it," many of them thought; this is the moment that everything has been building up to.

Suddenly, a huge explosion was heard all throughout the Den. The raiders were forcing their way in by shattering a large hole into the cave's walls, creating an opening for them to barge in.

Whilst the enemies charged in, the defenders started sending out their first wave of Pokemon. Multiple Dragonairs and Dragonites were released from their Pokeballs, ready to defend their home. White and Faitsu sent out their Deerling and Foongus respectively.

While the 2 groups were just about to clash, Obsidian's group was getting ready to flank the opponent as planned. Obsidian sent out his Metagross to ensure success. Once the Iron-legged Pokemon was poised for battle and eager to defend his master's home, Obsidian charged.

Immediately after Metagross emerged, several Shadow Balls were thrown at Clair and her team. The raiders had sent out their Gengars to combat the formidable Dragon Type Pokemon in front of them. However, this effort proved fruitless as they were dealing with elite Dragon Trainers. As such, their Gengars were swept away with a barrage of Dragon-Type moves.

Gengars aren't very easy to take out, however, due to their trademark skill of blending in with the shadows. The crafty Pokémon began to blend into the shadows of everything, even the shadows of the Dragon Type Pokemon. This would prove to be a challenge for the Dragon Type Pokémon and their trainers.

After a few seconds of hit-and-run attacks from the Gengars, the Dragons had enough and used Flash to reveal the location of the Ghost Type Pokemon. Once revealed, they used Dragon Pulse to annihilate their nimble enemies.

Suddenly, a blast had come from behind the raiders. The leader of the raid looked back to see another squad of Trainers closing in with several scary-looking Pokemon. Seconds later, the raiders were hit with several meteors, their demise at the hands of the trench coat-wearing trainer with jet black hair and his Dragonite.

Once the raiders realized that they were losing more forces than they were destroying, they started to grow desperate. Several of them started to release Electrodes onto the battlefield, intending to bombard the cave just like what they did in Silph Tower. It would seem that this tactic was becoming a common practice amongst these certain thugs and raiders.

Seeing the release of a few dozen Electrodes, the Elite Dragon Type trainers started to backup, threatened by the use of such a rash move by their opponent. Obsidian and his squad at the rear, however, didn't notice this and continued to charge towards the enemy, thinking that they had already won. They started to send out more support Pokemon such as Rakutsu's Kabutops and X's Gengar. It was then that Obsidian decided that it was the best opportunity for him to use his trump card.

"Ouvrir!" Obsidian shouted as 6 dozen pokeballs opened up in front of everyone's eyes.

* * *

Black and Y whilst flying high in the air noticed a separate squadron of people dressed in black aggressively entering a small house, knocking down doors and shattering windows. Instinctively, they swooped down to the house, unaware that they were being watched themselves.

Nearby, a scout who was perched on a tree spoke via walkie-talkie.

"2 trainers, a male and a female, have entered the building. Watch yourselves." He spoke quietly, obviously a veteran scout judging by his movements.

Black and Y released their Emboar and Sylveon respectively as they entered the house, their birds outside sweeping the area for more possible enemies. The scout remained well hidden as he was not spotted by either trainer or Pokemon.

The house was extremely dark, the field of vision evidently cut for the two trainers. Judging by the furniture, it appeared to be inhabited by a few aged folk.

"Hey Y, do you think that this is one of those hostage situations?" Black asked Y, hoping that a conversation would keep his mind off the darkness.

"Hmm? Why'd you ask?" Y replied.

"Just a hunch," Black said as he got his Musharna to "eat" his mind.

A split second before the Musharna got to Black's head, she was shot away by a black pulse of energy from somewhere within the room.

"Musharna! No!" Black cried as he realised the reason as to why he still wasn't "enlightened."

"Who's there?" Y shouted as she got her Sylveon to use Dazzling Gleam on their surroundings.

The room was illuminated to reveal a Weavile, obviously the one who used Dark Pulse on Black's Musharna.

The Fairy Type move was super effective on the Weavile, knocking it out.

"Well, well, well." A person emerged from the shadows, a menacing smile strewn across his face. "2 of the famous Dex Holders. I'd stand back if I were you as I don't want to kill this man, and I'm pretty sure that you wouldn't want your reputation to be tarnished." He said this as he opened a door, revealing a group of old men tied to walls with tapes over their mouths, unable to speak. The man also had a pistol aimed at one of the hostages' temples, indicating his murderous intent.

"Ok, we'll back up," Y told the man. "But don't do anything stupid."

"I could say the same to you," the man said as he smirked. He then started to forcibly lead himself and his hostages to the exit.

One of his hostages suddenly made a run for it. Black took this opportunity to take out his Carracosta, intent on covering the person's escape and using himself as a decoy.

His efforts were useless, as the escaping hostage was sucker punched by another person, and Black and his Carracosta were hit by a Grass Knot move. Looking outside, the figure who sucker punched the man unconscious was standing there with his Roserade. Unknown to the Dex Holders, this man was the same person who was spying on them on their approach to the house, informing his partner inside of their presence.

With Black constricted, Y had no choice to surrender in order for them not to hurt the hostages. She was forced to let them go, since some of them were held at gunpoint.

Before they began to move out, the men in black forced 2 out of the 3 conscious hostages to carry the unconscious person with them. They resisted, but ended up succumbing to their captors as they were threatened even more by guns to their heads.

The hostages were then led to a black van around the corner. The van was well hidden, blending well with the darkness and the shade of nearby trees. Black and Y were forced to stay behind for the safety of the hostages' lives, their failure causing bitterness to exude from their beings.

Y was about to call Obsidian with her Pokegear when suddenly there was a LARGE explosion that rocked the whole city. The tremors were strong enough to momentarily cover the entire city in a cloud of dust and smoke. The source of this explosion: Dragon's Den.

 **Bonus Scene:**

As the pair of kidnappers were driving away, they heard the same explosion that Black and Y had heard.

"Hey, can you check if our hostages are still intact?" The kidnapper who was currently driving told his partner. The driver was also the one who had used a Weavile to disable Black's Musharna.

"Huh? Yeah sure." It was the raider with a Roserade who replied as he peeked at the back of the van. What he saw surprised him.

"Hey, uhh...dude… They're all asleep already," he told the driver

"Damn, that was fast," the driver remarked.

"Anyways, I didn't know you had a gun," the one seated on the passenger seat jokingly said.

"It's not actually a proper gun: it's an air gun I got from a store about an hour before we raided that flat."

"Oh… Bummer…"


End file.
